That Thursday
by AzconaAbsoluteTrash
Summary: When Nino has a very eventful bathroom trip, complete with discovering the identity of Ladybug. Not Marinette x Nino.


Marinette had always seen Nino as a bit _oblivious_ , something she wasn't to keen on admiting to Alya. His mind had always seemed to be some where else, lost in the music from his signature headset hanging around his neck, or just staring aimlessly out the window. Of course, she saw Nino as a great friend and a good, well, _love intrest_ for her best friend, but he always seemed too unconcerned. As a matter of fact, that same fateful Thursday, Nino had fell asleep in class more than once. He had also coincidentally forgot to complete the homework from the night before. Ms. Bustier had almost sent him to see Mr. Damocles _again_ , but had let it slide... _again_. This had started to unfortunate events of _that_ Thursday.

The thing was, quite unfairly, Ivan had been sent to the principle's office for the uncompleted homework, and of course, Ivan and his uncontrolable emotions had been akumatized again. Stoneheart had been tearing through Paris for a good while, attempting to lure in Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hawkmoth had seemed to promise Ivan the justice of his grade, as desperate as it sounded. All the entrances and exits to the school had been blocked, as Mr. Damocles had ordered no students would leave until the problem was handled. In reality, the problem wasn't going to be handled unless either Marinette or Adrien could escape the eyes of Ms. Bustier to transform. Marinette could feel the shaking of her purse as Tikki moved around inside it.

Marinette was to busy panicing to notice that Nino had raised his hand, asking Ms. Bustier to go the the bathroom, which she hesitantly allowed.

Marinette gulped, peering around the room. She had been rather ironically certain Ms. Bustier wouldn't let her go to the restroom, so she opted for a different plan. Raising her elbow to her face, Marinette suddenly started coughing loudly and violently, praying Ms. Bustier would be gracious enough to let her go get water. Alya reached over, patting Marinette's back, as Ms. Bustier looked up from her papers. "Oh dear, hurry on and get some water!" Relief filled Marinette as she rushed out of the room, heading into a completely different direction from the bathrooms.

Nino, meanwhile, had just exited the restroom as he saw Marinette almost sprint down the hallway from their classroom. Worry settled in, immediatly thinking something was wrong, Nino rushed after Marinette down the hallway. Marinette was incredibly fast, Nino had realized, as he had almost loss track of her, until she halted in front of the janitor's closet, and ran inside. Nino looked at the door Marinette had just ran into. What the heck was going on? Confused and suspicious, Nino had hid himself behind a pillar in the hall, watching as a red light flashed from under the door. What happened next, Nino's brain at the time couldn't comprehend. The girl that had exited the janitor's closet certainly wasn't Marinette, but Ladybug. Nino gasped a little too loudly. Marinette, or Ladybug he should say, met his wide-eyed gaze. "Holy..." Ladybug grabbed Nino's arm before he could finish his sentence, dragging him into the closet she had just exited.

Nino shook his head, all the dots connecting at once. How had none of them noticed? Now that he knew, it was obvious. Marinette hadn't even bothered to change her hair for goodness sake! But then again, as the physical similarities had been obvious, Nino didn't dub Marinette as the Ladybug type of girl. Ladybug was confident, and while Marinette did have her strong moments, she was mostly shy (especially around a certain friend of his). It did make more sense, Marinette always being absent during akuma attacks. Now that Nino really thought about it, he had never seen Marinette and Ladybug in the same place at the same time. Nino then thought about Alya. He was pretty sure she didn't know, since she was so determined to find Ladybug anyway. Oh god. Then he thought about Adrien. Nino wasn't blind. He knew his friend was in love with the superheroine, who just happened to be Marinette, who liked Adrien. It would be comical if it wasn't so complicated.

Marinette had almost passed out when she saw Nino had wittnessed her transformation, at least it was a friend though. "Nino, you can't tell anyone!" Ladybug whispered franticaly, still aware of the akuma terrorizing Paris at the very moment. Nino looked up at her, shocked. "Why would I? It's not like I want Hawkmoth chasing you around!" Nino sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Does Alya know?" he asked. Ladybug shook her head. "I didn't want to put any of you in danger...and Alya with the Ladyblog..." Nino nodded.

Ladybug cursed when she heard a crash outside, and screams. "I gotta go Nino, we'll talk later." And in the blink of an eye, Nino was watching Ladybug practically fly outside of the school. Nino sighed, resting against the wall, but smiled. He would be sure to push Adrien in Marinette's direction every chance he got from now on.

"What a Thursday."


End file.
